


I’m Just Glad That You Are Okay:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Crushes, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Secret Crush, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wasn’t the only the one that suffered by Wo Fat, What happens Danny is suffering too?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I’m Just Glad That You Are Okay:

*Summary: Steve wasn’t the only the one that suffered by Wo Fat, What happens Danny is suffering too?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve was recovering from his experience with Wo Fat, & he was taking care of himself better, which made his secret crush, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, who was having a little bit difficulty recovering himself.

 

The Brunette decided to check on his friend, & make sure that he was okay. He saw that the blond was on the lanai, & taking a moment for himself, So, Steve went out to join him, so they can talk things out. The Five-O Commander was hating seeing his friend like that.

 

“Are you okay, Danno ?”, The Former Seal asked, as he sat next to him. He has a feeling that the blond has something to get off of his chest, “I was afraid of taking a risk, & almost losing you”, He leaned it, & kissed him passionately.

 

When the air was needed, Steve said, “I am not going anywhere, That son of a bitch, Wo Fat, He is dead, & won’t be hurting us anymore”, They kissed with more desire this time. “I am just glad that you are okay”, Danny said, as he leaned his forehead against his new lover’s, & they spent the rest of their time together.

 

The End.


End file.
